Don't forget me
by TVwhore
Summary: A girl and boy grew up together and were best friends, they soon fell in love but something tragic happens. Is telling the truth always the best thing to do?
1. 10 years ago

I grew up being told that telling the truth is always the right thing to do, but over time you realise that telling the truth can always lead to consequences. Can you sit there and think of a time when you told the truth and it was the wrong thing to do? I bet you can. My name is Elena and telling the truth cost me the most important person in my life, will I ever be able to get back to the girl everyone knew and loved. Well this is my story. . .

10 years ago

Running through the field at the back of my house, I feel the warm summer breeze hitting my face. That's when I see him my best friend since I can remember, Damon Salvatore. With his mousy brown hair and that smirk that show his dimples he runs towards me, I leap into his arms and he spins me around, laughing. It's only been two weeks but it's felt like years, Damon had to go and spend two weeks with his dad at that age I didn't know what happened to his father and mother I was too young but once I was older and understood I would look back to when he would leave and wished I never let him go. Them two weeks had been torture. I feel him slowly put me down, he may be 2 years older than me but he can sure act like an eight year old. I look up at him and see him staring down at me.

"How was your dad?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulder and laid down on the green grass with his eyes closed, I sat down next to him "That bad then?" I pondered, I watched his eyes click open and his smirk and the light in his eyes go away. I knew what was coming even at that age I understood, he had anger problems. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." he sneered, I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. Some time past and then he whispered into my "Elena?" I opened my eyes, looked at him with concern "Don't ever forget me, okay?" he asked. At that age I thought he was being silly, but I didn't know then what had happened them two weeks but I laughed at him "Of course I won't." That is one day I would happily go back to, just to take him seriously and say I will never forget you.

**writers note**- Sorry this chapter was short but the others won't be this was just showing you as a reader what kind of story this is going to be.


	2. 6 years later

6 years later

"Elena! Get up, it's your first day of high school. Damon's picking you up in 30 minutes." my mum shouted up the stairs, what she didn't know is that I have been awake for over an hour now, getting ready. It was first day of high school and I have to make a good impression, plus I haven't seen Damon in over 6 weeks. Our first ever summer apart and I missed him so much, another plus is that we were finally going to the same school again. I straighten my hair and put a bit of mascara and lip gloss on. I run down the stairs to see my little brother making a mess of the kitchen again and mum telling him off. I grabbed a slice of toast from the middle of the table, then made myself a cup of tea. "I want you back here straight after school, I need you to look after your brother tonight." mum ordered. "Fine, but Friday I can't because that new vampire film is out and Damon said him and his mates were going to watch it and his letting me go with them." I answered back and watched her roll her eyes, while shaking her head "Try making your own friends today, Elena." I finished drinking my tea just as the doorbell went off, I jumped off my chair, kissed my little brothers head while grabbing my bag "Also good luck today." I heard my mum shout as I walked towards my front door, I opened it to find Damon but he was different, he had grown taller, his hair was darker, he looked attractive. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt which showed off his muscles he must have gotten over the summer, ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. He smirked at me "Earth to Elena, I can see some dribble." he laughed, I blinked and rolled my eyes "You wish." he then hugged me tightly "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day."

Walking through the gates were the car park I started to panic, what if nobody likes me, what if I'm a loser. I then felt Damon's hand on my arm to stop me "You're going to be fine, plus if anyone picked on you they would see this fist in their face." he whispered, just like he could read my mind. Then I heard a group of older people walking towards us, I recognised one of the girls since she was Damon's girlfriend, there is a picture lf them kissing on facebook. I don't know why but it made me feel sick and even though I had never properly met her I knew I wouldn't like her. The boys started bumping fists with Damon and the girls were all flirting with him, did they have no shame? Then I saw Damon's girlfriend attention fall to me and walked over to me, she was wearing a tight vest top which showed off her cleavage and a short skirt with black pointy heels on. "Hello, you must be Elena. I've heard so much about you, Damon says you're like a little sister to him." she says like I'm a little kid, it hurts hearing that he see's me as a sister since I've never or ever will look at him like a brother. I smile sweetly at her "No, just best friends." I reply "Aww, that's so cute." she chuckled while squeezing my cheeks, I pulled away from her. I watched her roll her eyes and strutted over to Damon who was now sitting down on a wall, she sat on him like she was straddlering him. It made me feel sick, I turned from them and walked to the school doors, talk about being there for me I sighed to myself.

It was lunch time and I had already made a friend and an enemy, oh how I love high school. I walked into the canteen and grabbed my lunch with my new friend Poppy. She has long, blonde hair, is tanned skin and has bright blue eyes. I would call her pretty, after paying for our food we looked around the canteen for a table, my eyes locked with Damon's who started signalling me over but than I saw his girlfriend and her friends sit down. I looked away like I didn't see him and spotted a table over near the window. Me and Poppy walked over there and sat down "Why didn't we go and sit with Damon Salvatore? I heard his one of the most popular boys in this school, and his not only rich but his hot too." she gushed. I looked down at my plate "Yeah I know, his my best friend." I heard Poppy's fork drop on the table and looked up to her with her mouth open "So why the hell are we sitting over here for?!" she demanded. "Because his girlfriend doesn't like me and I don't wanna cause any bother." I admitted. "That's because she thinks your competition, I know I have only just met you but you are one of the prettiest girls in this school. You know how you didn't want to cause any bother? Well Damon is on his way over." she whispers with excitement in her voice. Before I can even prepare myself, I feel him slide into the seat next to me and watch Poppy staring at him. I feel him glaring at him, wait why is he glaring at me, I'm in trouble, I slowly look up at him "Why did you just ignore me? And don't you dare say I don't know what you're talking about." he asked with anger in his voice, ah now I know why I'm in trouble. I swallow the food in my mouth slowly, trying to think of something but the truth "I didn't want to intrude on you and your girlfriend." I blurt out, oh shoot the truth, he looks at me and the anger leaves his eyes "You would never intrude on anything." he whispers "Then how comes you wouldn't have me hanging about with you this summer?" I spit, oh shoot the truth again. I hear him sigh and he looks like he wants to tell me something but puts it aside "Never mind, catch you later." he says while standing up, he winks at Poppy and walks away. "His so dreamy" she gushes, I roll my eyes and go back to my lunch wondering why didn't he want me with him this summer.


	3. Friday

Friday-movie night

Looking in front of my mirror I flatten my new black and pink dress down, it is movie night tonight and I'm going to see that new vampire film with Poppy and our new friend Justin who met during our drama class on Wednesday. Yes I was supposed to go with Damon and his friends but me and him haven't spoken to each other since our little encounter on Monday. I put my hair up into a high pony tail when I hear the doorbell go. I put my lip gloss on, grab my purse and go downstairs and open the door. "You ready?" Poppy asks. "I was born ready." I laugh and link arms with her. "We are meeting Justin there he is going to buy our tickets for us." She explains. "Aww, his so sweet. So, what do you think of him?" I ask. I watch her blush and put her head down as we walk towards the cinema "I don't know, we have only just met him. But he is hot." She admits. I chuckle "Yeah he is." I agree and we both burst into giggles.

We walk into the cinema to find that most of our school is here, Poppy runs off to the toilet and I see Justin in the queue for food and drink. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder "Hey, Justin." He looks down at me and smiles "Alright? Where Poppy?" he asks, I hold a giggle knowing he fancies her "She's gone to the toilet, so what you getting?" I ask while looking at the popcorn. "A large pot of popcorn for us, sweet or salty?" he asks. "Sweet, like me." I giggle. He shakes his head and chuckles, I feel someone's eyes on me and when I look I see Damon glaring at me. What the hell is his problem? I quickly look away and see Poppy looking around for us, I wave at her. "I'm going to go and get our seats." I say to Poppy and Justin they both nod and Justin gives me my ticket. I take it and walk into the screening, I walk up the stairs to see Damon's mates and girlfriend sitting in the middle, I walk past them and go to the top seats and sit down.

After a couple of minutes I see Damon walk into the room and walk straight up the stairs towards me, I look down on my phone pretending I didn't see him. I feel him sit down next to me "Where's your boyfriend?" he asks. What boyfriend? Oh, he thinks Justin's my boyfriend "Justin's not my boyfriend, and his in the queue getting popcorn. You didn't come up here to talk to me about him anyways, so what's up?" I ask looking into his eyes. "It's your birthday Sunday, so what do you want to do for it?" He replies. I shrug my shoulders "Nothing, my mums going away with her boyfriend tomorrow so she's forgotten and you might as well forget too." I say. He gives me a stern look "We're doing something, look I will ring you tomorrow with details. I've got to go the girlfriend is giving me the look, sorry." He apologises and without another word walks down to where his mates and the queen bitch is sitting. I notice Poppy and Justin walking in and I wave at them until they see me.


	4. 1 year later

1 year later (the night before Elena's 16th birthday)

I can't believe it but this past year has gone by so quickly, my first year of high school really wasn't that bad. I'm still friends with Poppy and Justin who started dating this summer, not that surprised. I hope my birthday is different this year though since I spent my last birthday with only my little brother, my mum didn't return from her 'holiday' with her boyfriend for over two weeks, Damon's girlfriend (well ex now) told him she was pregnant, which was a complete lie. I didn't tell Poppy and Justin it was my birthday since I had only just met them, don't worry they told me off for not telling them. I'm on my way to Damon's house now, I just hope he hasn't forgotten and got a girl round his because I don't really want to walk into him messing about with a girl again. Yes you heard right, since he broke up with that bitch of a girlfriend his been messing around with a lot lf girls and a couple of months back I caught him right in the act with one girl. It made my blood boil, even thinking about it makes me sick, I refused to talk to him for two weeks after that night. So here I am in my new white dress and shoes which Damon brought for me last weekend, he said his making me dinner and that I needed to be dressed nice. I got my hair done at the hairdressers today, it's been trimmed and is waving. Walking up to his front door I notice something is up, the whole house is in darkness, I knock and wait for around five minutes. I get the spare key from under the plant pot, unlock the door and walk in to pitch blackness. "Damon? Stop messing around." I shout, all of a sudden pair of hands cover my eyes which make me jumps "You idiot, what do you think you're doing?" I demand. He takes his hands away and the lights in the room blind my eyes, who the hell switch them on? Once my eyes adjusted to the room I noticed Poppy, Justin, Damon's mum, his friends, and my own mother standing there "Surprise! Happy birthday Elena!" they all shout, I cover my mouth and turn around to face Damon with the biggest smirk on his face and I hit his chest "You idiot! Now long have you kept this a secret for?" I ask. "Three months now." he chuckles, while pulling me in for a hug "Happy birthday, Elena." he whispers in my ear which causes chills around my body.

Laying in my bed later that night with a massive smile on my face, I hear the tapping at my window. I jump up from my bed and open the window allowing Damon to climb in. As he climbs in I go back and lay in my bed, I turn on my side while hearing him closing the window. I feel one side lf my bed go down as he sits on it taking his shoes off "Enjoy tonight?" he wonders, climbing under my covers wrapping his arms around me. "I loved it, thanks." I reply, closing my eyes feeling safe in his arms, over the past year this has become a normal thing for us. " Since your so good with planning things I think I want you as my maid of honour." I tease. "The only way I would be coming to your wedding is either stopping it or being the man standing at the end of isle." he admits. His answer takes me by surprise, and it makes me move closer to him "Oh you wish, well then you can be my first Childs godfather." I carry on teasing, but this time I feel him tense "More like the father to the child." he replies. I turn and face him so both of our foreheads our touching "Like I said before, you wish." I whisper which makes him take a deep breath, I close my eyes and the next thing I know his climbing out the bed and putting his shoes on, I sit up "Damon, what you doing?" I ask. He doesn't look at me and walks over to the window "I can't do this anymore, Elena." he replies and before I can ask him do what his out the window and gone. I lay down on my bed and look up at the ceiling, what the hell was that all about I wonder to myself.


	5. The next day

The next day (Elena's birthday)

I wake up to my little brother jumping up and down on my bed with my birthday card and present in his small hands. I sit up and pull him down, he passes me the card which I open and see a messages from my mum apologising for not being here but will be back tonight. I sigh and open the present which is a gold heart shaped necklace with the word sister in it. I put it on and hug my little brother "Er, get off me." He whines. I let him go and he runs off.

After having a shower, getting dressed, I take one more glace in the mirror when I hear a car horn. I go to the window to see Damon in his new car, I grab my keys, mobile, bag, and go downstairs "Jeremy, Damon's taking us to school today." I say to him. He grabs his bag and runs out the house and into Damon's car, I close the door behind me and climb into the passenger seat, while putting my seatbelt on he pulls away. "I'm surprised you're even taking me to school after last night." I admit. He takes a quick glance at me then back at the road "Well it is your birthday I wasn't going to let you walk to school, was I?" he replies and looks in the review mirror "You alright little man?" he asks Jeremy. Jeremy smiles at him "Yeah, did you see Elena's necklace I picked it out for her." I watch Damon look at my necklace then back at the road "Yeah it's beautiful, just like your sister." He compliments. I feel my cheeks colour and look outside the window.

Walking into the canteen at lunch I spot Poppy and Justin waving over at me to come over, I walk over and sit down at our table "I need to get my lunch." I start to say when someone puts a plate of food in front of me, I look to see Damon "Are you my salve today or something?" I tease. He sits down next to me with his lunch "Don't get any funny ideas." He smirks. Half way through eating my lunch I spot one of Damon's closest friends walking over, I bump Damon and nod towards his friend. Damon turns just as his friend sits down "What's up Alaric?" Damon asks. "We've gotta do that thing tonight, the big man wants his money tomorrow. It's our only chance, you still in?" Alaric asks back. I start to listen more into their conversation, what big man? What money? "Yeah, but remember nobody gets hurt." Damon noted. I watch Alaric nod his head "Of course, Caroline said she will be your alibi if you can't get one." Alaric says. "Well I'm not getting anyone else involved so she will have to be. I will see you later." Alaric nods, looks at me and winks "Happy birthday, Elena." And walks away. Why the hell would Damon need an alibi? What is he going to do? Why the hell is his ex girlfriend involved for? I put my fork down and look at him with a stern look "What's that about?" I ask. I watch the colour drain from his face "You heard that?" he replies. "Yes I heard that, now what's going on?" I demand. Damon picks up his place "Don't worry." He says and walks away before I can ask him anything else.


	6. Later that night

Later that night

After dinner with my mum, brother, and mum's boyfriend I go upstairs to my room still thinking about what happened at lunch. I try ringing Damon and Alaric but both phones go to voicemail, I roll my eyes and get my homework out for distraction. After what felt like a life time I finally finish my homework, I look at the time and its half ten, I climb into bed and switch my light off. I finally start to fall asleep when I hear tapping at my window, I turn on the light and look at the time one in morning, I walk over to my window and open it. I rub my eyes and watch Damon climb in and the first thing I see is blood trickling down his face, I see the panic in his eyes and he covers my mouth with his dirty hands "If I remove my hand promise me you won't freak out." He demands. I nod, he removes his hand and I can't stop myself "What the hell happened? Why are you bleeding?! Omg your ear?! Damon what happened?!" I freak and before I can say anything else his crushed his lips onto mine. I close my eyes and forget everything, my knees feels weak and before I know it I'm kissing him back. His arm snakes around my back keeping me up straight, I run my hand through his hair, his tongue parts my lips and slips in. I start to feel dizzy, after a little while he pulls away, I sit down on my bed with my eyes still closed. I feel him sit next to me, I open my eyes and see blood still pouring down "Stay here." I walk into my bathroom and grab the first aid box, and a bowl of water. I walk back into my room and kneel down in front of him, I wet the cotton and softly clean the blood away, I get a fresh bandage and press it against his ear. "Hold it there and keep pressure on it." I order and walk back into my bathroom and grab some anti-bacteria cream, I look in the mirror and feel my lips with my tongue which are tingling and feel swollen. After a couple of minutes I was into my room, take the bandage off him see that the cut has stopped bleeding and put anti-bacteria cream on it, then wraps a new bandage around his ear. "I know you don't want to tell me what happened, but you can't just show up at my window in this state." I admit, I feel his hand softly touch the side of my face "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He says, I get up, turn my light off and climb into my bed. A couple of minutes later I feel him wrap himself around me, I close my eyes and start to fall asleep "Be my girlfriend, Elena." Damon whispers in my ear. "Maybe." I whisper back drifting into sleep.


	7. The next morning

The next morning

I wake up to my alarm going off, I open my eyes to see that Damon is gone. I rub my eyes and sit up to the bright sun light, did I dream last night I wonder but get an answer straight away when I see my window wide open and the first aid box open on the floor. A massive smile forms on my face, Damon asked me out last night right? I didn't dream that did I? Or did I? After an hour of trying to decide whether it was a dream or not, while getting dressed I hear a knock at my bedroom door I open it to see my little brother "What's wrong Jeremy?" I ask, he looks at me with tears in his eyes "Mummy is crying on the phone to someone." he cries. I run past him and down the stairs to see my mum on the floor sobbing, I approach her shaking "Mum? What's happened?" I whisper. I watch her look up at me, choking back a sob "Your father. . . his dead." I watch her in shock, not being able to move, I don't know how long I was in shock for but after watching my mother cry I watch her stand up walking towards me with her arms out before I even know what I'm doing I'm pushing her away and running out the house and down the street. I run for a while and finally stop at the park my father took me to when I was a little kid before my mum caught him taking drugs and kicked him out. I lean against the park gate falling to the ground, but still no tears will come out.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I finally stood up and walked into the park towards the flower garden. I remember when I was 10 and was standing in the flower garden when a man approached me at I recognised him but didn't know who exactly who he was but when I finally realised it was my father I called him and he ran. He looked so different, he has a beard then, was skinny, and his hair was grey. After that day I used to come to the flower park three times every week just to see if I would see him again but I never did, I never told my mum I saw him. I look into the roses and feel someone hand slid into mine, I look up to see Damon who is looking at me with sad eyes and that's when I finally start crying, he pulls me into a hug and I start sobbing, hitting him "It's not fair!" I scream. I feel him hold me tighter, after a while of hitting I finally stop and start to fall to the ground, he holds me up while smoothing my hair "I'm here, Elena." He whispers which makes me cry harder.

After a while he walks me out the park and help me into his car, my eyes still blurry with tears. I close my eyes and hear him start the engine and feel the car pull away. "Please don't take me home." I beg. I hear him sigh "If you don't want to I won't." he replies. I fall asleep, when I wake up I notice I'm still in the car and we are still moving, I look at the clock on the radio which says its one in the afternoon. I look over at Damon who is still focused on the road "Where are we going?" I ask. He smiles "A place that me and you should never forget." He says. I raise an eyebrow but don't bother asking what place and just watch the traffic go by. I start to notice where we are going, our cabin. Well not really mine and Damon's but both our mothers cabin, they brought it together when me and Damon was little and we used to spend every summer there but then one summer we just stopped, that was after that summer when Damon spent two weeks with his father. Once Damon pulled up outside the cabin, I looked at it and it didn't look any different I felt like that little kid again, I climb out the car the same time as Damon. I watch him walk up the steps on the cabin and unlocks the door and looks back at me "You coming?" he smirks. I nod and walk up to the cabin door, walking inside brings back memories of me and Damon always running in when Dinner was ready "It hasn't changed." I admit. I watch Damon turn the lights on "Just a bit dusty." He chuckles. I look down on the floor feeling the tears coming in my eyes again "I'm sorry, Elena. I know how it feels to lose a father just not in the same way." Damon softly says. I look up at him with confusion "What do you mean?" I ask. I watch him look away from me "You know that summer I went to stay with my dad?" he asks me and looks at me I nod "Well, he already had memory problems but it got worst over time and he was in some privet home where he got looked after by these nurses but my mum refused to let me see him for months and when I finally did see him again he didn't know who I was. Every day I would have to tell him I was his son but he would get angry and upset with himself for not remembering a couple of days before I left to come home I gave up with telling him because it hurt me too so I just told him I was the nurses son." He finishes explaining a tear falling down his cheek which he quickly wipes away. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, feeling hurt. "Because you was eight at the time, Elena. That's why I ask you to promise that you would never forget me." He whispers. I feel the tears fall down my cheek remembering that day, I walk over to him and hold his face "Like I promised on that day, I promise never to forget you." I whisper, meaning every word looking into his eyes and then his lips crush onto mine, I close my eyes feeling his soft lips on mine, his tongue slowly parts my lips and slides it in my mouth. I feel my head start to spin and my knees going weak, I feel his arm slide round my back holding me up and I run my hand through his hair. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he walks us into my mother's old room and slowly lays me down on the bed climbing on top of me, he pulls away and looks me in the eyes "I've loved you my whole life, Elena." He confesses, I feel my heart explode and crush my lips onto his this time.


	8. 2 months later

2 months later (bonfire night)

These past two months have gone by so quickly me and Damon are stronger than ever his group of friends and my group of friends are now all friends. Damon still hasn't told me what happened that night when he showed up at house in blood. I'm too afraid of knowing the truth. Tonight is bonfire night and the fair is in town for the night at the local big park, I look at myself in the mirror and smile back at my reflection, I straighten I night blue dress down and slide on my blue converse on my shoes and grab the navy blue jacket Damon brought me. I hear my bedroom door open and watch Poppy walk in the room with her ruby red dress on and red converse, since her and Justin broke up last month I haven't seen too much of her only during lunch time, I turn and face her "You sure you want to go tonight? Justin is coming with us." I say. She looks up at me and laughs "It's bonfire night, I don't care who's going I'm not missing this for the world." Poppy beamed. I gave her a small smile "I consider you as one of my best friends, if you need me I'm here for you." I stated, and hug her. I hear the doorbell ring "That must be Damon and Matt, you ready?" I ask poppy while grabbing my purse. "I'm always ready." She smirks, walking out my bedroom. I turn my light off and walk down the stairs to see that my mum, her boyfriend, and my little brother have already left. I walk outside, lock the door, walk to Damon's care and climb into the passenger seat, closing the car door and kiss Damon. "Nice to see you to." Damon smirks, while starting the engine and starts driving towards the park.

Walking into the park, Damon threads his hand with mine, I smile up at him. "Me and Matt are going to go on the Ferris wheel." Poppy giggles and runs off with Matt. I laugh and walk towards the ticket booth with Damon "She's been spending a lot of time with Matt and your other friends recently." I comment. I watch Damon's face stay the same but his eyes say something totally different "Has she? I haven't notice." He mumbles. I give him a strange look about to ask him a question when Alaric comes up behind us with Tyler "You alright love birds? I thought Matt and Poppy were coming with you?" Alaric questions. "They was with us but went off to the Ferris wheel." I reply and watch Tyler smirk at Alaric and him chuckling "What?" I question and watch Damon give them a stern look and slaps Alaric round the back of his head, I look at them all with a raised eyebrow "Nothing, catch you guys later." Alaric still laughing while pulling Tyler away from us and walking off. "What the hell was that about?" I demand raising an eyebrow at Damon. I watch him shake his head "Nothing."

Damon's POV

"The fireworks are going off in 10 minutes, where is everyone?" Elena asks me. Of course I know where they are, making sure no trouble is caused tonight. I was keeping a lot of secrets from Elena and I hated it a couple of them of not telling her I was part of a gang, Poppy joining the gang, and most importantly every bad thing I have done recently. I know I shouldn't have asked her out that night, especially when things were getting tense in the group but I just couldn't help myself I've loved her my whole life and I couldn't wait any longer, but not in a million years did I think she would say yes. So instead of telling her the truth I lie again by shaking my head, she sighs and gets her phone out I see her text Poppy but I know Poppy won't answer. I'm surprised she hasn't notice why Justin hasn't showed his face yet, he knows about Poppy and that's why they broke up but I threaten him, that if he hinted or even told Elena about any of it he would be dead. I feel my phone vibrate and see that I have a text from Matt;

Texts

Matt: Taking Poppy home, Justin showed up & started an argument with her & nearly got in a fight with me.

Damon: Ok, tell Poppy to text Elena saying she's ill or something

Matt: She's just texting her now btw we bumped into Alaric & Tyler & are on their way back to you with Caroline

Damon: thnx for the heads up


	9. Contiune from chapter 8

Continue you from Chapter 8

Elena looked down at her phone to see that Poppy had text her, she opened the text and sighed "Well Matt is taking Poppy home because she doesn't feel well." She locked her phone and put it in her back pocket, just as the fireworks started going off, she leaned into Damon "Remember when I used to be scared of fireworks and you would give me your headphones so I could hear music instead of the loud bangs." When Damon didn't reply she looked up to see him not listening and looking around, she elbowed him "What's more important than me?" she asked. He looked at her "What?" he asked totally oblivious to what she just said to him. Elena pulled away from him "Doesn't matter." She sighed and looked where Damon was looking, great Caroline was coming over with Tyler and Alaric. She notice Alaric slap Caroline's bum and she giggled, Elena rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the fireworks. "Damon! I didn't know you was going to be here tonight." Caroline squealed, running her hand over Damon's chest, ignoring the fact that Elena was standing right there. Elena rolled her eyes, and smirked when Damon removed Caroline's hand and draped his arm back round her shoulders "Well, you see my girlfriend she loves fireworks so I couldn't miss out a chance of making her happy." He replied to her. Elena catched Caroline roll her eyes and look at her with a fake smile "Oh, Elena I didn't see you there, thought it would be your bed time." Caroline snickered. Elena looked her straight in the eyes and smiled "I thought you wouldn't be here either, actually I'm really surprised you are here and not catching a STD." all of the boys burst out laughing and Caroline went red and looked at Damon "I would keep your girlfriends mouth shut, Damon. Unless your girlfriend wants to know what you have been doing the nights you aren't with her." Caroline smirked. Elena heard the boys go silent then, she looked at Caroline to Damon "What does she mean?" Elena demanded, she heard Caroline burst out laughing and jumped at Damon's voice "That's enough, Caroline!" he boomed.

Alaric draped his arm around Caroline shoulders and whispered something in her ear then looked at Damon "We will catch you later." He said and walked off with Tyler and Caroline. Elena had truly pulled away from Damon by then, the fireworks were over and people were leaving the park, she didn't move though and just looked at Damon "What was all that about?" she demanded. She watched Damon look down and grab hold of her hand, she tried to pull away but he held her hand tight and started walking through the crowd to exit the park. Once they was near the exit Elena pulled her hand out of his grasp "Don't make me ask you again, Damon." She snapped.

Damon's POV

Damon didn't know what to tell her, he couldn't just say oh I'm not who you think I am anymore, I'm a drug dealer, I get high, I'm a cage fighter to get money, oh and also the other month I had to go and beat the crap out of a boy and left him for dead because he owned my boss money. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Elena. . ." I watched her expression fall the next words that fell out of her mouth made me step back "You're cheating on me with Caroline." My eyes widen and I grabbed hold of her face between my hands and looked her in the eyes "No! Of course not. I love you, Elena." I watched as she relaxed a little bit "Then what was she talking about? Why have you been acting odd? Where are you them nights you aren't with me? Tell me, Damon. Or don't you trust me?" she asked her eyes glassing over "Elena. . :" I stroked her beautiful mouth "I'd love nothing more than to pour out my soul to you and tell you the answers you want, but I can't right now." I watched her expression fall again and she pushed my hands away from her face, I hated that I was hurting her. I was tempted to tell her everything right then but I needed to keep her safe and I was afraid of losing her once she knew the truth. I was caught in a web of lies and there would be no easy way out of it. She looked down and her lips trembled "Okay then. When you're willing to trust me, I'll be willing to give things a try. You know where to find me." I watched tears fall down her face and turned away. "Elena, don't please." I begged her. She looked back at me "This is your choice, Damon. You know what you need to do to change this." She then ran off crying. My heart felt like a meat grinder, I sighed heavily and put my hands in my pockets and walked to my car. I was being selfish, but I didn't know what to do. Once in my car and hit my hands on the steering wheel, I then dug out my phone and rang Alaric. He answered on the third ring. "What's up?" he asked. "Tell Caroline to back the fuck away from me and Elena." I growled. "I guess things didn't go well then." Alaric replied. "No shit Sherlock, just do that for me yeah" I said. "Sure, you coming mine tonight?" he asked. 'Not tonight, I need to clear my head." I admitted, ending the call. I then tossed my phone to the back on the car and headed for the lake.


	10. 3 weeks later

3 weeks later

I got into the routine of school, avoiding Damon, go home, do homework, and sleep. It was Saturday so this was the day were I now just stayed in bed all day watching my TV series box sets. My curtains were closed blocking out the sun light, it had been three painful weeks since I had given Damon the choice and I've tried my hardest to avoid him. I heard Poppy burst in my room and watched her with the corner of my eye opening the curtains, I ducked under my covers and groaned

"It burns!"

"You're not a vampire and it's time for you to get out of this room, it's a mess and it stinks." She complained, opening my window wide letting in the breeze. I pulled the covers down from my face, annoyed.

"How would you know if I haven't been out of my room? I haven't seen you since the day after I gave Damon the choice." I pointed out. I watched her sigh and sit down on the edge of my bed and ran a hand through her long, red hair.

"I know, I'm sorry but you know how I've been getting close to Matt and well he hangs out with Damon and I didn't think you would want to be around him right now." She lied "I'm here now and we're going out. So, stop mopping around, get out of bed, and get ready." She demanded standing up. I climbed out, still annoyed at her for not coming to see me and avoiding me in school, but I wasn't really in the mood to argue with her. She threw an outfit out from my wardrobe and walked out my room closing the door. I picked up the mint green summer dress that brought out my eyes that she has thrown on my bed. I went and had a shower, got dressed, curled my hair, and put on my white flats. I walked out my room and down the stairs to her sitting on the sofa.

"So where are going exactly?" I asked.

"There is a beach party, running all day and night." She smiled big.

"A party? Really? We aren't even legal to drink?" I stated

"Do you think that is going to stop me." It wasn't a question because I already knew the answer, since we returned to school from the summer holidays she was different. I looked outside wondering what the weather was like but we was in Florida and it is usually warm here during November, I picked up my coat so I wouldn't get cold later on. I went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when someone knocked on the door.

"Poppy, get the door for me please." I shouted out to her, I heard her open the door "Who is it?" I called.

"No one." She answered back, I heard her saying to the person "I have only just gotten her out of her bed!" I walked out the kitchen and saw Damon standing at the door, he caught my eyes and I crossed my arms across my chest

"Do you need something, Damon?"

"I need you." He admitted

"Is that so? Have you come here to tell me the truth then, so we can move past this?" I bit my lip as I looked back up at him. I watched his face cloud over,

"No, I haven't."

I sighed "Then why are you here? I thought I made myself pretty clear."

"Because I miss you Lena, we was best friends before we was together. I need you." I snorted

"I thought we was best friends but best friends tell each other everything and don't keep secrets."

He was maddening

"I need to know that you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, I can see you haven't been eating, I've heard that all you do is come home from school and go straight to your room."

I stared at him feeling frustrated. I wanted to hit him and then kiss him better. I watched him rub his hand behind his neck and glanced at Poppy standing there. When did things become so awkward between us? This time last month I would be making out with him on my bed. I leaned on the souls of my feet.

"Well, if that's all you have came to say you can leave." I barely got out praying he wouldn't go and just tell me what the hell was going on with him. I turned away from him and went back into the kitchen to pour myself another glass of water when I heard the front door close, my heart dropped and I let out a shaky breath. I felt someone's hands slip along my sides, I turned leaning against the counter to see Damon standing there trapping me there. My pulse started to race, looking at his lips and how much I wanted to kiss them right here right now, I thought with a sigh and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy him being there. I opened them again to see his lips a hairsbreadth away, his eyes staring at me with obvious desire. He didn't close the distance though, staying a small fraction away. I held my ground, every nerve in my body screaming in protest, knowing the pleasure that waited if I just gave in. He continued to stare, his glance traveling to my lips, waiting for me to make a move.

"Kiss me, Elena." His voice soft and seductive. "You know you want to."

I licked my lips "You're right, I do want to." I whispered.

"Then do it."

"I can't, Damon. You know how I feel."

There was hurt in his eyes, but didn't he understand how much he was hurting me.

"I wish was some way you could trust me, some way for you to know I would never willingly do anything to hurt you." His gaze looking me in the eyes searching for an answer.

"I want to believe that." I replied "It's just hard to trust you lately when there is something going on and you aren't trusting me by not telling me." He mouth was so close to mine that I could almost feel them brushing against mine "Damon. . ." just then my phone started ringing, and reality hit me. I lightly pushed him away, grabbing my phone trying to slow my heartbeat down.

"Elena, are you and Damon nearly done I'm getting bored outside." Poppy moaned

"Yes, me and him are done. Will be out in a minute." I replied, hanging up. I turned to Damon who was now leaning against the counter, he sighed heavily. "We aren't even close to finishing this discussion." I picked up my purse from the table and put my phone in it.

"We have finished, unless you want to tell me something?" I asked turning back to face him again, I watched him push himself off from the counter and shake his head "No." I nodded in disappointment "I see, well then this discussion is over. You know where the door is." I sighed. I watched him leave the kitchen, heard the front door open and close. I straighten my dress down, applied some lip gloss.

Walking onto the sandy beach, with Poppy I looked around to see that it was crowded, the music blaring loudly. I followed Poppy and caught a sight of where was walking to I grabbed hold of her arm, she stopped and turned giving me a questioning look.

"Since when do you hang around with Caroline and her friends?" I asked

"Since I got involved with Matt, calm down she isn't going to start anything she's been given orders." Poppy said while shrugging my hand off her arm, I gave her a questioning look

"Orders? Orders by who? What orders?" I questioned her

"Nothing, don't worry. Have some fun Elena." She sighed and walked towards Caroline and the girls again. I looked around hoping to spot someone I knew and thank god I did, Justin. I walked straight over to him where he had a beer in his hand, he spot me walking over, and smiled at me, once I was close to him I head him greet me.

"Hey, Elena. Where you been gorgeous? Haven't seen you in time."

"You haven't seen me in time? How about the other way around, you don't even come to sit on our table anymore."

"It's not our table anymore though is it? Not with Damon and his friends sitting there." I nodded in agreement with him, it was true but ever since summer ended Damon's friends thought they could sit on our table, I took Justin's beer off him and took a sip.

"So, what you doing here? Thought you might have had swimming training?" I asked

"I quit. Wasn't for me anymore. So, how is your love life treating you?"

"Well, I broke it off with Damon since I know his keeping secrets from me and won't explain to me where he is the nights he isn't with me." I replied, sipping some of my drink, when Justin didn't reply I looked up at him to notice he was being uncomfortable and then it hit me "You know why, don't you." I accused, when he avoided my eyes and looked down I knew he knew something.

"Justin, tell me. I deserve to know."

"I know you do, Elena. But I shouldn't be the one to tell you." He said quickly looking at Poppy, I looked at Poppy and then it clicked. "Why did you break up with Poppy?" I asked thinking the worst "Was Poppy sleeping with Damon?" I demanded, Justin's eyes popped straight back up to mine shaking his head.

"No, Elena. Look, she didn't cheat on me nothing like that. If you want answers I would ask Poppy." I looked over at Poppy who was giggling with Caroline. I drank the rest of Justin's beer "Not just yet, go and get me another drink please." He nodded and walked off. I crossed my arms and watched Poppy, something was defiantly going on and Justin has just given me some information. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Poppy looked my way and waved at me, I faked a smile and waved back. I was going to know the truth by the end of the night.


End file.
